


Sangue e argento

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Danza del fuoco [11]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di PWP X/S.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Xanxus
Series: Danza del fuoco [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031280
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SaC0YVaIMno; Starset - Ricochet.

Mad love

Xanxus stava in piedi sulla terrazza del giardino, guardando il sole che tramontava in lontananza. In una mano teneva un’aranciata rosso scuro, di sanguinelle.

“Feccia, per quanto tempo vuoi rimanere a fissarmi nascosto tra quegli alberi?” domandò.

Squalo uscì da dietro un albero. “Stavo solo passando!” mentì.

Xanxus roteò gli occhi.

“Come vuoi, spazzatura” disse secco.

Squalo si arrampicò fino alla terrazza e vi saltò di sopra, gridando: “VOOOOOOOOI!”.

Xanxus posò il bicchiere su un tavolinetto e lasciò che lo raggiungesse.

“Senti boss…”. Iniziò Superbi.

Xanxus scattò e lo afferrò per una ciocca, traendolo a sé, incatenando i suoi occhi rossi ai suoi.

< Perché dev’essere agile come un dannato gatto? > pensò Squalo, boccheggiando. Arrossì, notando l’espressione seria del suo amante.

Con lentezza Xanxus iniziò a sbottonare l’uniforme e la camicia di Squalo, quest’ultimo boccheggiò. Xanxus gli liberò il petto e giocherellò con i suoi capezzoli.

Squalo mugolò, mentre socchiudeva gli occhi, invaso da una sensazione di piacere.

“Perché devi sempre fare così, dannato?” esalò.

Xanxus si sbottonò i pantaloni.

“Come se ti dispiacesse” soffiò. Gli abbassò i pantaloni.

“Io… qua-quando… quando fai così…”. Squalo tentò di parlare, ma si ritrovò ad ansimare sentendo le mani bollenti di Xanxus sulle proprie cosce. Sussultò e si morse il labbro con furia, accigliandosi.

“Potrei iniziare a lodare il tuo corpo, ma so che preferisci le nostre discussioni a questo genere di complimenti” disse Xanxus, passandogli la mano tra i capelli argentati. < Odio essere trattato come una bambola di piacere quanto detesti che ti si dica che sei bello > pensò.

“VOOOOI! Quando fai così mi fai incazzare!” sbraitò Squalo. Xanxus si spogliò, agli ultimi raggi rossi del sole mostro il suo corpo sfregiato. La sua pelle scura era rigata da gocce di sudore simile a rugiada.

Squalo trattenne il respiro.

Xanxus gli accarezzò la guancia e lo baciò con foga, fino a mozzargli il fiato e arrossargli le labbra, assaltando la sua bocca con la propria lingua.

Squalo notò la sua erezione, lo spinse verso il tavolinetto e Xanxus vi si sedette.

< Non potrei mai resistergli, tutto il suo essere è un afrodisiaco > pensò Superbi. Si mise in ginocchio e gli prese la mascolinità in bocca, succhiandola rumorosamente.

Xanxus si arcuò, ansimando e si aggrappò ai suoi capelli argentei, dai riflessi candidi. Rise, sentendo che l’altro lo stuzzicava anche con i denti oltre che con la lingua. Lo sentiva succhiare rapidamente e avidamente.

Superbi respirava affannosamente dalle narici, il profumo di Xanxus lo inebriava.

< Finirà per farmi impazzire, in tutti sensi > pensò.

Xanxus gettò indietro la testa, muovendo il bacino, lasciandosi andare a dei lunghi gemiti.

< Ho sempre paura che possa sentirsi sminuito, ma non riesco a resistere. Accidenti se è in grado di farmi impazzire con quella bocca…

Mi chiedo come faccia ad essere così bravo in questo, quando non riesce neanche a dare un bacio dritto >. Si lasciò andare a dei bassi ruggiti.

Afferrò Superbi per una ciocca e lo tirò indietro, venendo.

Squalo ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi. “Non mi schifo di te” esalò, con le labbra arrossate.

Xanxus lo issò e se lo poggiò contro, stringendolo.

“Lo so” mormorò, baciandolo nuovamente con passione.


	2. L’insofferenza di Squalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa all'Hot Summer Fest del forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: Prima Lista: Pacchetti  
> Prompt: Stinger: Prendersi cura dell’altro, “Direi che per oggi hai fatto abbastanza. Riposati” “Posso continuare, lo giuro”, Ridere durante il sesso, Tatuaggi.

L’insofferenza di Squalo

“Feccia, non puoi continuare così” disse secco Xanxus. Lo afferrò per i fianchi e lo issò. “Direi che per oggi hai fatto abbastanza. Riposati”.

“ _Voooi_!” sbraitò Squalo, scalciando. Si dimenò mentre Xanxus lo portava fino al letto facendovelo stendere, i lunghi capelli argentei di Superbi mulinavano.

“Posso continuare, lo giuro!” gridò Squalo, dimenando lo spolverino. “Questa casa è un porcile”.

Xanxus gli sfilò lo spolverino di mano e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Sei appena tornato da una notte di lavoro al ristorante, fino a ieri sei stato impegnato in due missioni come Varia in contemporanea ed invece di riposarti hai passato il tempo a pulire.

Così finirai per farti venire un infarto, spazzatura” lo richiamò.

Squalo sbuffò, sfilandosi gli stivaletti di pelle nera.

“Non mi va di dormire. Sono assolutamente capace di…”. Iniziò a lamentarsi.

Xanxus lo baciò, mozzandogli il fiato, e iniziò a spogliarlo, sentendo l’altro gorgogliare di piacere. Si allontanò da lui e sussurrò: “Se proprio hai ancora voglia di fare qualcosa, possiamo essere produttivi in altro modo”.

< In questo modo potrò prendermi cura di te > pensò.

Squalo sbuffò e lo guardò spogliarsi.

“Se coprissi ogni cicatrice con un tatuaggio, diventerei più tatuato della peggior feccia di delinquenti. I tatuaggi, poi, non mi piacciono” si lamentò Xanxus, finendo di denudarsi.

Squalo si era già sfilato i vestiti e il suo corpo pallido stava offerto sul letto.

“Le cicatrici sono le cerniere del passato. Aprono a ciò che eravamo. Pensa ad ognuna di essa come al portale per i nostri ricordi migliori” gli disse.

Xanxus ghignò.

< Ognuno di quei ricordi non ha bisogno di venirmi in mente, è sempre presente e perfetto. Questo cuore tigrato non ti darà mai per scontato, amore mio. In mezzo alla tempesta noi siamo ancora qui > pensò.

Squalo iniziò a sfiorargli il membro per stuzzicarlo, mentre Xanxus lo baciava con voracità, mordendo e succhiando le sue labbra. Gli premette la lingua in bocca, intrecciandola con la sua, mischiando le loro salive.

Superbi si ritrovò a respirare con il naso, mentre sentiva delle vampate di calore dovute alla sua eccitazione crescente.

Xanxus gli strinse i fianchi con foga, iniziando a mordicchiargli il collo.

Squalo gli lasciò andare il membro, mentre l’altro scendeva a stuzzicargli un capezzolo, si staccò la protesi e con l’unica mano rimasta iniziò a prepararsi.

“Sei stupendo” soffiò Xanxus.

Squalo rispose: “Anche tu boss, se solo mettessi un po’ di peso”.

Xanxus scoppiò a ridere.

< Amo fare sesso con lui, ma ancor di più quando in questi momenti d’intimità ridiamo insieme > pensò Superbi, ridacchiando a sua volta.

“Sei anche più seducente da quando ti stanno ricrescendo i capelli”. Si leccò voluttuosamente le labbra e gli avvolse le gambe sottili intorno ai fianchi.

Xanxus entrò dentro di lui con un movimento fluido, ricercando a memoria i punti più sensibili dell’amante.

“Mi fai bruciare di passione, la mia tempesta si fonde al mio Cielo e ti esige” sussurrò roco.

< Finiranno anche le fiamme, ma l’amore no.

Capiscimi, so che puoi farlo, finiscimi. Zittiscimi, ardimi, dominami.

La mia vita mi porta ad allontanarmi a te, la paura a cercare di far finire ciò per cui esisto: il nostro amore.

Oppure fammi rinascere, mia vita. Questa strana fiamma rendila la più grande storia. Salva me e ogni personalità di questa storia folle che è destinata a non finire e a ripetersi eternamente.

Mostrami che posso essere utile sia da solo che con te > implorò Squalo.

“S-sì… Voi! A-an-ancora… Ah… sì, dannazione! Sì, così! Non fermarti!” lo invocò.

Xanxus lo baciò con foga, accarezzandolo, massaggiandolo, afferrandolo fino a fargli arrossare la pelle.

“Sì, cazzo… Ti amo!” gridò.

Squalo cercò di trattenersi, ma venne per primo.

< Ho così paura che se ti perdessi del tutto, crollerei. Non riuscendo ad essere abbastanza forte per i nostri figli >.

Xanxus venne dentro di lui, abbandonandosi su Squalo, che lo avvolse con le braccia pallide.


	3. La prima alba da sposati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> » "Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it"  
> » Prompt: 17. Marriage  
> » N° parole: 286  
> Lista: PumpFic2020.

La prima alba da sposati

Squalo era in piedi sul davanzale della finestra, chiuse le dita affusolate e sottili intorno ad un fiocco di neve, imprigionandolo, e alzò lo sguardo. Il suo corpo ignudo era pallidissimo ed il vento gli faceva ondeggiare i capelli argentei dietro le spalle sottili.

Xanxus lo raggiunse e gli posò la casacca con la pelliccia sulle spalle, si sporse in avanti e gli posò un bacio sul collo, accarezzandogli i fianchi.

Superbi si voltò e gli avvolse le braccia sottili intorno al collo.

Xanxus sussurrò: “Sei divino, mia sposa”.

Squalo lo condusse con sé nuovamente fino al letto, vi stese la casacca e vi si accomodò, con le ginocchia piegate.

Xanxus si concesse il lusso di accarezzarlo, seduto accanto a lui, facendo scivolare i polpastrelli callosi sulla pelle liscia del compagno.

“Tu in me continui a vedere più di chiunque altro” sussurrò Squalo. Piegò le labbra sottili in un sorriso, mostrando così i denti aguzzi. “Mi vuoi rendere superbo per impedirmi di fuggire da me stesso”.

Xanxus giocherellò con una sua lunga ciocca di capelli, dicendogli: “Tu non puoi fuggire da me”. Si piegò in avanti e gli posò dei baci sul petto, risalì fino al suo capezzolo e ci giocherellò con i denti, succhiandolo lo rese turgido.

Squalo gli accarezzò con dolcezza l’intimità.

Anya si svegliò sbadigliando piano, gattonò fino alle spalle di Xanxus e vi poggiò la guancia contro, sentendolo bollente, mentre gli avvolgeva i fianchi con le braccia bianche.

Xanxus lasciò che entrambi i suoi compagni stuzzicassero la sua intimità fino ad eccitarlo, al contempo con una mano diede soddisfazione a Squalo, mentre con l’altra accarezzava i glutei morbidi della gemella, affondando le dita nella carne morbida.

Fuori dalla finestra continuava a nevicare.


	4. Lui è come il vento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song-fic: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yfg97-5uhFQ; Dirty Dancing - She's Like the Wind  
> Scritto per il 14 p0rnfest.  
> Prompt:   
> AMARP0RN: 4 p0rnfest: KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Squalo Superbi/Xanxus, fino alla fine del mondo

Lui è come il vento

Squalo era seduto sul letto a baldacchino dalle lenzuola azzurre come le tende di seta. I lunghi capelli argentei gli ricadevano sulle spalle e i suoi occhi erano arrossati.

"Come potevo pensare che saremmo rimasti insieme? Era ovvio che il Nono ci avrebbe separato" pensò, sollevando i piedi dall’immenso tappeto blu mare e oro, poggiandoli sul letto. Erano minuti e nivei. «In fondo io sono solo un Capitano dei Varia, lui sarà Decimo» mormorò.

Alzò lo sguardo sul proprio riflesso allo specchio e sospirò, la sua pelle pallidissima sembrava brillare e s’intravedevano le ossa sottostanti.

«Rieccomi qui a Venezia, prigioniero e solo» mormorò. Le pareti azzurre avevano dipinte delle nuvole candide e il soffitto sovrastante era color zaffiro.

"Lui è come il vento, percorre la notte al mio fianco, mi sfiora, ma passa oltre". Era completamente ignudo, nascosto solo in parte dalla propria capigliatura. "Lui mi guida, ma io posso sopravvivere solo sotto la luce della luna e lui è il sole che mi brucia".

Si afferrò il proprio membro, sentendolo pulsare ed iniziò ad accarezzarlo, muovendo le dita affusolate. "Ha preso il mio cuore, ma non si è nemmeno accorto di quello che ha fatto", iniziò a gemere, aprendo ad o la bocca.

"Vedo i suoi occhi divorarmi, sento le sue dita passionali esaltarmi, posso avvertire il suo respiro sul mio viso", si lasciò andare un gemito più lungo e gettò indietro la testa, velocizzando i movimenti della propria mano.

Le rifiniture delle porte e degli infissi erano dorate, lamine e foglie del medesimo colore decoravano la mobilia.

I gemiti di Squalo risuonavano per tutta la stanza.

"Non riesco a fronteggiare i suoi occhi, due splendidi e bollenti tramonti. Mi sciolgono e mi annientano, come il primo caldo pone fine alla vita di un fiocco di neve.

Eppure sento il suo corpo vicino al mio

Dannazione, devo smettere di pensarci. Lui è fuori dai miei limiti… _mnhhh… ahhh_ » si rimproverò. Infilò un paio di dita tra i suoi glutei, graffiandosi superficialmente con le unghie.

Sarei uno stupido a pensare che sono quello di cui hai bisogno. Non potrai mai notarmi veramente

Una lacrima gli sfuggì, rigandogli il viso liscio.

«VOOOI! CAZZO, COME POSSO ESSERMI RIDOTTO COSÌ!» tuonò. I suoi movimenti erano disperati.

"Mi guardo nello specchio e vedo soltanto un ragazzino che si illude che lui possa fermare il suo dolore", le sue labbra erano arrossate e le sue pupille dilatate.

"Se dovessi vivere senza di lui, impazzirei. Mi accontenterò di servirlo in eterno, fino alla fine del mondo" pensò, stendendosi sul letto. Arcuò il bacino, approfondendo i movimenti dentro di sé e sulla propria intimità allo stremo.

La sua immagine continuava a venire rimandata dallo specchio, posto sopra un grande mobile di ceramica azzurra.

"Sono solo uno stupido e lui resterà irraggiungibile come il vento" ammise Superbi a se stesso.

Gridando: «XANXUS!», venne.


End file.
